Erebus Orestes
Summary Erebus Orestes is the main character of the series A Tale of Lost Swords. Born to a family of vineyard workers at the base of a mountain, Erebus was forced to leave his home when it was destroyed and his parents killed by an horde of monsters crawling out from under the mountain. For a week he made his way across the colossal Teridian Desert, all while fighting off hordes of monsters attacking him until he reached the capital city of Eutropious. Upon recovering, he petitioned the ruling Senate to do something, but discovered they were too spoiled and self-centred to do anything, and was quickly removed from the Senate's Palace as a mere peasant. Angered and humiliated, Erebus was approached by the rebellion, who sought to overthrow the Senate. Their first aim was to find one of the legendary God Swords, believed to be lying in the ancient tomb below the city and use it as a symbol to gain the support of the people and overthrow the Senate. Along with a party of allies including Sen, Erebus delved into the monster and trap infested Tomb of the Dead Gods, and made his way to the heart of the enormous structure, where he met the First Guardian, the Authority of Arms. He took the name Erebus Orestes in honour of his birthplace, when told he needed one to avoid being smacked by spells. Erebus manages to defeat the Guardian, and it is revealed that the sword he carried with him from his home was in fact the Sword of Light all along. With the power of the Sword, he defeated the Guardian and claimed the Sword of Light. He then returned to the surface, where with him as the figurehead due to wielding the Sword of Light, the rebellion overthrew the Senate and established Erebus as Emperor. Erebus accepted this, as it placed him in a good situation to begin destroying the monster hordes. Personality At the start of the series, Erebus is a friendly and upbeat adolescent. However, the deaths of his parents, destruction of his home, and his journey across the Teridian Desert harden him. The two core components of Erebus's personality are general friendliness to everyone (this does not mean he won't get angry if someone annoys him, it just means he's always willing to give a person a chance), and his unshaking desire to destroy the monster invasion, both as revenge and so that no one else dies like his parents did. He also tends to show mercy to others in battle even when killing them would be more prudent, though this only applies to humans, and he kills monsters and Seraphim as soon as he gets the chance. He likes making wine by hand. It reminds him of his origin, and the times with his family. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Erebus Orestes Origin: A Tale of Lost Swords Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Chaos-Infected Human, God Sword Wielder, Magus, Reincarnation of the Fallen Hero's Seraphim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (extremely skilled with using a sword, defeated the Authority of Armaments who could use any weapon with the skill of a master, albeit by using non-weapon-skill related tactics), Soul Manipulation with the Sword of Light (the God Swords can cut both flesh and spirit, allowing it to damage souls and spiritual beings, another comparable God Sword was used by Erebus to shatter a barrier made of hundreds of thousands of souls), Light Manipulation with the Sword of Light (can release a light that inspires hope and awe in allies and fear in opponents, blinds opponents, dispells illusions and invisibility and negates darkness-related powers, and can project a beam of light), limited Conceptual Manipulation (the Sword of Light is a pillar of the Spiral that maintains its reality, embodying the concept of "light" and all things connected to it), limited Clairvoyance (can receive "prophetic" dreams - in truth this is his minor infection by Chaos slowly unbinding his soul from the laws of the Spiral and allowing him to remember what happened in past cycles of the Spiral), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (knows several worlds of the Divine Tongue, when knowing even one can drive lesser minds insane), Mind Manipulation (the mental strength required to not go insane from knowing Divine Words is the same strength that allows resistance to mind control), Law Manipulation and Magic (holding the Sword of Light grants resistance to magic - which is done through rewriting the Spiral's laws - even magic that normally negates resistances), Soul Manipulation (survived being wounded by other God Swords which cut the soul, his soul has not been destroyed by Chaos infecting it), Invisibility and Illusion Manipulation (wielding the Sword of Light grants the ability to see through illusions and invisibility), Darkness Manipulation, darkness-related forms of Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation of dark-related concepts, etc (due to them being equal and opposite, wielding the Sword of Light grants resistance to all the powers of the Sword of Darkness) Attack Potency: Mountain Level (fought with and blocked hits from the First Guardian, his final attack burst through the side of the Tomb and cleaved through the clouds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (can react to lightning based attacks), Lightspeed with light based attacks (the light released is literal light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (can withstand the strength of his own strikes, fought with the First Guardian and blocked its attacks even when stripped of all weapons and armour except the Sword of Light) Stamina: Extremely high physically (made his way through the Teridian Desert, a place of endless noon hot enough to boil water almost instantly, without barely any supplies, fighting hordes of monsters off almost the entire time with a normal sword, for weeks on end) Range: Kilometers Intelligence: High. Able to make his way through the various traps and puzzles of the First Tomb. Managed to just barely survive a duel with the First Guardian, who has millenia of experience as well as the ability to use any weapon it holds with the skill of a master. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. 'Standard Equipment:' * PExcal1.gif|Erebus unleashes the Sword of Light The Sword of Light – Initially appearing as a simple steel sword, Erebus unlocks the true form of the Sword of Light at the finale of his battle with the Authority of Armaments, revealing its true form as a greatsword seemingly made of golden light. In this form, Erebus was able to release a beam of light that annihilated the First Guardian, pierced through the First Tomb, and scattered the clouds across the sky in an instant. Additionally, the Sword of Light can be used to give off light than inspires hope and awe in the user's allies, and fear in their enemies. The Sword does increased damage against enemies with a demonic or dark nature. Holding the Sword also gives Erebus resistance to magic and the ability to see through illusions and invisibility. The sword is also physically indestructible due to its nature as a conceptual weapon, requiring more than mere physical interference to destroy it. Key: '''Book 1 Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Healing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:A Tale of Lost Swords Pages